Rayos
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Dos chicas tienen suerte una noche: conocen a dos guapos rubios. Pero las cosas no son como parecen.  Mi primer fic de Hetaliaaa


Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia. No me pertenece. No...

**Rayos**

¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Es lo que dijo Stella después de "aquello".

No es difícil para dos chicas guapas encontrar pareja en una noche de fiesta. Lo difícil es que los galanes sean realmente eso, galanes, y no dos espantajos como los que pululaban por la ciudad.

Pero esa noche tuvimos mucha, mucha suerte. O es lo que creímos al principio. Los dos tipos eran guapos, casi escandalosamente guapos.

Y (diablos) perversamente seductores.

Eran guapos (ya dije eso, ¿verdad?), bastante altos, deliciosamente formados y con una increíble capacidad para beber. Cuando se juntaron con nosotras, ya debían ir por los tres tragos dobles, o triples, o lo que sea que tomaran.

Nos habían estado mirando por como diez minutos. Stella les hizo uno de sus guiños, pero fueron otros dos jotes los que se sentaron con nosotras. Se pusieron odiosos y tuvimos que golpearlos con las carteras. Aparentemente fue eso lo que llamó la atención del más bajo de los rubios, que se acercó a nosotras y nos invitó un trago.

Dijo llamarse Arthur, aunque su amigo insistía en llamarlo "Iggy". Tenía un acento inglés que nos derritió a las dos. Se sentó al lado de Stella y no dejaba de mirarle el escote (Stella se operó hace unos meses y anda feliz por la vida con su escote matador). El otro se llamaba Alfred y era norteamericano; se le notaba a años luz. Se sentó a mi lado y, aunque no me miró mucho el escote, me acarició el cabello y dijo que le gustaban las rubias finas. Y también habló mucho sobre los extraterrestres. Nada muy interesante, pero el tipo era demasiado guapo (¿ya lo mencioné?) y me encantaba verle esos ojos azules que le brillaban al hablar de los aliens...

Nos sacaron a bailar un lento, y aunque no soy fácil (bueno, no demasiado) debo confesar que dejé que el norteamericano me explorara como quiso. Yo también exploré un poco, si tonta no soy; y parece que le gustó, porque me pidió que siguiera y... bueno, no querrá usted que entre en detalles.

Pidieron la cuenta y aprovechamos con Stella a ir a empolvarnos la nariz.

-Esta es noche de suerte – dijo ella.

-Sí, es raro que dos chicos como ellos estén libres... digo, deben tener novia, pero ¿qué importa?

-No pienses en eso, tonta. Aprovecha el día, vámonos con ellos y a ver qué pasa después.

-¿Acaso te gustó el inglés?

-¿Gustarme? Ese tipo me vuelve loca. Chica, lo único que quiero es llegar rápido a un motel. Así que apúrate.

Los dos nos estaban esperando. Estaban ebrios, un poco más que nosotras, pero se mantenían bastante bien. Caminamos del brazo por la calle, mientras ellos cantaban no sé qué de "amazing grace" o algo así. Una canción vieja.

Llegamos a un motel y ellos insistieron en usar una sola habitación. Stella y yo nos negamos, somos un poco vergonzosas, pero ellos insistieron de una manera tan convincente que al poco rato estábamos los cuatro en una cama de esas grandotas, con un espejo en el techo.

Comenzamos con algunos , ellos prendieron la radio e imitaron a los tipos de esa película inglesa, "full monty" (perdón si babeo un poco, pero es que esa imagen mental aún me... emociona). Al poco rato estábamos los cuatro desnudos y jugando con crema batida que sacaron de no sé dónde. El juego era lamer... pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Eso no es relevante.

Stella y Arthur se fueron al jacuzzi. según ellos a limpiarse, mientras Alfred y yo nos quedábamos en la cama. Tratamos de seguir con los besos, pero los jadeos de Stella nos interrumpieron.

-Ese tipo es un balazo – masculló Alfred.

Me llevó al jacuzzi, aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas; da vergüenza ver a tu amiga en "eso"... pero Stella estaba en una posición tal que ya no se daba cuenta de nada. Alfred se quedó mirándolos un rato. Yo igual estaba como embobada, porque esos dos eran... bueno, era como ver una porno en vivo. Alfred se puso a imitarlos y yo le seguí el juego.

Era diabólicamente bueno en lo que hacía.

No me di ni cuenta cuando el que comenzó a besarme fue Arthur. Y, oh, sorpresa, ya habíamos intercambiado las parejas. Por un segundo pensé en las sabrosas discusiones que tendríamos con Stella sobre cuál de los dos era mejor... Pero con ese inglés no se podía pensar. Empezó a decirme palabrotas al oído, y era increíblemente sexy escucharlo. Stella, por su parte, se dedicaba a aullar con el norteamericano. Los dos eran muy ruidosos, tanto así que el inglés le pegó una patada a Alfred para que se callara un poco.

Nos llevaron a la cama y seguimos con el asunto. De nuevo me tocó con Alfred, y por un segundo deseé que Stella tuviera un síncope para quedarme yo solita con los dos rubios. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

Y después, pasó "aquello", eso que nunca supimos como llamarlo.

Nos pidieron sexo oral. Nos arrodillamos frente a ellos, que estaban sentados en la cama, y con una risita cómplice (a esas alturas ya no existía la vergüenza) comenzamos la faena. Y de pronto, al mirar a Alfred... estaba besándose de lo mejor con Arthur. Un beso largo, profundo, húmedo y más caliente que cualquiera de los que habíamos recibido nosotras.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y toqué el hombro de Stella para que me dijera si lo que yo veía era verdad o alucinación; los dos tipos ya habían empezado a acariciarse y ni cuenta se dieron de que nosotras paramos el asunto.

Nos quedamos estáticas mirándolos. Era casi más erótico que besarse con ellos. Los chicos se recostaron en la cama y ya, definitivamente, se olvidaron de nosotras.

Stella y yo los observamos un rato, pero después comenzamos a sentirnos intrusas y decidimos irnos. Nos despedimos, con la esperanza de que nos pidieran quedarnos y participar, pero ellos estaban gimiendo tan fuerte que dudo que nos hayan oído. O que les haya importado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? - dijo Stella.

-No sé – suspiré – pero ahora que lo pienso bien, me hubiera gustado mirar hasta el final...

-A mí también - dijo Stella.

Bueno, señorita, eso es lo que pasó... gracias por los dos mil dólares, pero... ¿por qué le interesa tanto el caso? ¿Es periodista?

-No - repuso Elizabeta, apagando la grabadora - soy algo así como... documentalista.

Epílogo:

Esa mañana, Arthur despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Alguien suspiró a su lado. Casi temblando, se dio vuelta a mirar a su compañero de lecho, rogando porque no fuera el francés...

Y no lo era. Rayos. Era casi peor. El norteamericano estúpido.

Trató de ordenar sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Algo de dos chicas, un baile, una pelirroja exuberante que no se callaba nunca, una rubia flexible de pelo largo, una rubia insistente de pelo corto... ah, no, ese era Alfred.

-No volveré a beber – masculló.

-Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que te he oído decir eso... - murmuró Alfred, medio dormido.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Nota: Uf... este fue mi primer fic de Hetalia. La serie que me convirtió en yaoi fangirl. No había caído con Gundam Wing, con Saint Seiya, ni con Ranma. Pero caí con Hetalia y con la pareja de Arthur y Alfred.<p>

Me inspiré descaradamente en un doujin llamado "200 años", donde ellos beben en un bar y miran mujeres... para luego acabar en la cama. Todo muy lindooooo ;)

Este... eso.


End file.
